


Dryya and Ze'mer to the Mantis Village

by ZeloAvarosa



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family, Gen, Sisterly, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeloAvarosa/pseuds/ZeloAvarosa
Summary: After a long period on duty for the King, The Great Knights decide that a break is nessesary. Ze'mer begins the trek towards the Mantis Village to reunite with her lover, and Dryya is there to keep her safe.





	1. Joy

"Ze'mer! Slow down"

The Great Knights of Hallownest have decided to take a break from each other, there was no more missions for them to complete for the King. Dryya and Ze’mer decided to band together to visit Ze’mer’s partner in the Mantis Village

“Why should I, Dryya, Soon we shall be there!”

Dryya was barely able to keep up with Ze’mer, jumping from ledge to ledge across the rooftop of the caverns as Ze’mer runs across the ground, upheaving mushrooms and startling the nearby life.

The poor lady hasn’t seen her lover in such a long time, she has gone over herself, Dryya thought as she watched Ze’mer seem to twirl and dance while little giggles of joy filled the cavern air. 

“Please, you will hurt yourself” Dryya called out before leaping from the ledge to Ze’mer’s side, she held out her arm to stop Ze’mer but being much shorter than her, caused her to trip and fall into a bed of mushrooms instead.

“Were you making a joke?” Ze’mer asked, shaking off bits and pieces of smashed shrooms off herself as Dryya chuckled. “And I thought you wanted to play big sister”

“Only when big sister can’t control herself and her heart”

Ze’mer made an exasperated noise, “Am I free from mushrooms?” She asked, twirling around to show Dryya her back.

“Your free” Dryya said, “now let's go on, slowly this time”

The duo walked further down the caverns in silence, the dull sounds of bubbles bursting audible, Dryya has always loved the peaceful serenity of outside the Capital. The bright solitude of Greenpath, chilly edge of the Kingdom, windy peak of the cliffs, quiet village of Dirtmouth

Hegemol did say he was going up to Dirtmouth for his break, Isma and Ogrim visited their grove of course. 

“Look, there is the Mantis Village” Ze’mer pointed at a sign with an image of houses drawn atop it. Suddenly, she seemed to panic, “Dryya be honest, do I look good?”

“I'm not Isma, Ze’mer, I can’t mother you like this, though…” Dryya circled around Ze’mer, studying every inch of her, after a moment, Dryya slapped Ze’mer’s back, “Might need to cut down on the Uoma Pudding” she said, cheekily smiling before running through the cavern entrance to escape Ze’mer’s wrath.

The Mantis standing guard outside the village were likely quite shocked to see a white maiden running past them, even more comical was the large grey maiden chasing after Dryya.

“It's too early for this” The Mantis muttered to himself, “the village can deal with them”


	2. Sorrow

Almost falling into the acid river, Dryya skidded to a stop as Ze’mer caught up to hoist her up into the air

“There you are, you little mischief maker!” Ze’mer shouted. Dryya kicked against Ze’mer’s grip, “No, let me go” she shrieked. 

Ze’mer kept Dryya on her shoulder, carrying her around like a damsel and making sure to hit her a little bit. After a short while, Ze’mer dropped Dryya against the ground.

“Thats deserved” Ze’mer called, hands on hips, at Dryya breathing heavily.

“Worth it” She replied, shakily getting up and grinning.

After a little bit of laughing, the two managed to get to the Village without much issue, the Mantis knows Ze’mer well, despite their disapproving stares, they did not lash out at the two.

“So where is this lover of yours” Dryya asked

“Oh Lily? She is Kieza’s daughter, Kieza is one of the Lords”

“The Lords? The Mantis Lords? your after royalty huh, want to play Princess?” 

“Dryya…” 

They entered the throne cavern, the first thing that Dryya realised was it was a really tall cavern. The walls were wooden, just like the rest of the village, and the ground was made of carved stone like the City buildings. In the centre were three tall chairs that reached halfway up the room. Atop them were the Mantis Lords,

“There is meant to be Four?” Ze’mer whispered into Dryya’s ear, “where is the last?”

Dryya scanned the area behind the thrones, it seemed like there was a fourth broken down throne behind them.

“Im not sure,” Dryya whispered back, then she took a deep breath, and stretched her arms to regain composure, “We are here to see Kieza’s Daughter, Lily” She yelled at the three Mantis.

The three glanced at each other but turned back to face the two nail-maidens, the one on the right spoke first.

“He is gone, they are gone, all gone!” She called out, her voice tense with rage. The Lord was seemingly holding their own arm, a gash open against the side.

“What, no impossible!” Ze’mer suddenly called out, “Lily would never leave me!”

“It's the truth, even you Hallownest bugs know this!” The middle called out with a stern voice, “Kieza fell ill to the Infection many days ago, her following fled from here”

Dryya was speechless, the same feelings of helplessness that she had on her missions grappled at her. The Infection, a bodiless enemy. What use was nails, needles, the best of the best if the enemy cannot be touched. The Knights had spent countless months fighting off infected, only for more to appear from their allies.

“You lie, you lie, you lie!” Ze’mer gasped out between sobs, “Lily would have waited, she would not have gone”

“It’s true…” The leftmost mantis said quietly, seemingly scared to call out over the two, “I watched them leave…” She turned to look at the closed gate to the very left, her expression lost in memory

“Caria” The middle Lord hissed, “Caria!” 

The left lord, Caria, seemed to snap out of a trance, “Oh! I'm sorry, Vatina”

For a moment, the only thing audible in the cavern was Ze’mers quiet sobs, the middle lord, Vatina, and the right Lord glared at Caria with such intensity, Caria seemed to shrink down in her throne.

“Open the gate!” Dryya said, trying not to sound scared, “We will go down and find my friend’s Lily”

“We can not allow it, our treaty with your King states we shall not allow the beings behind that door out” Vatina stated

“Even if we allowed it, you will die down there” The right lord finished

“Goisa, they are strong, they can survive” Caria called, “The Grey one has bested us before”

“Only because Kieza was here! Helping her sorry head!” Goisa screamed, pointing her claw at Ze’mer.

Dryya looked back at Ze’mer, she was hunched over, distraught, crying. She needs her Lily back… 

Dryya drew her nail, pointing it at the ground. “I demand you open that gate, I’d do anything for Ze’mer, even if it means fighting you!” She yelled.

“Is that a challenge?” Vatina asked, she had a face of anger, but was twitching into a smirk.

Dryya nodded, “I, Dryya of the Five, Challenge you for the right to enter through that gate” she yelled back, pointing to the left.

Goisa and Vatina suddenly stood up, with Caria lagging behind, shakily standing and glancing towards the other two.

The last thing Dryya heard before the Lords disappeared was Ze’mer screaming, “Dryya, no!”


	3. Ferocity

‘The Mantis Lords are fast, the fastest warriors in the entirety of Hallownest’, Dryyas mind drifted to these words, words of advice from Hegemol, ‘they become a blur in the air, impossible to see, impossible to track’

Dryya readied herself, pulling her nail up to shield her, the Mantis Lords could be anywhere in the room, she would have moments, maybe less, to react.

Something behind her landed with light thud. Turning, she was barely able to see the Mantis’s face rushing up to her, nail pointed towards her centre, before bringing her nail up to block the hit. Just before impact, the Lord flipped foward, pressing hard against Dryya’s nail through her legs, forcing Dryya down. The Lord flipped off the nail and disappeared into the air again.

Dryya was barely able to breathe before the sound of another light thud appeared, somewhere to her left. She could see the Lord in the corner of her eye.’They will not show mercy’ Dryya thought, she closed her eyes…

The sound of a nail clashing, whistling air and a deep groan of pain far from her, heavy breathing and the light dripping of water, no, tears.

Above her stood Ze’mer, holding a nail as massive as Dryya’s self. Ze’mer’s face streaked with tears but marked with rage.

Looking to where the grunt was, the Lord had fallen into the broken throne, pieces of rubble had fallen on her, she was breathing but did not move.

Ze’mer let out a hand and Dryya took it, hoisting herself up. Ze’mer was a mess but she still was able to protect her. Dryya wanted to say something, to hug her, but there was nothing to be said.

The sound of another landing Mantis seemed to bring them both back to the fight. Backs against each other, they watched intently around the arena, nails head out ready to fend off any charges.

There seemed to be a whirling sound above them, she was only able to see a twirling blade above her head before Ze’mer shouted to duck. It barely missed her head as she fell flat onto the ground. The blade curved in the air and swerved back up to the Mantis Lord hanging from the rooftop.

The Mantis Lord leaped, moving slowly across the air, too slowly. Dryya watched as the Mantis landed before the two. This one doesn’t have a gash against her arm, Dryya thought, it must be Caria.

There was a clash of steel behind her, Dryya spun around to see Ze’mer knock down another Mantis Lord, this time it flipped upright almost immediately and disappeared. Only after that Lord had disappeared did Dryya remember Caria.

Turning back around, she was barely able to bring her nail over her head to block an overhead jumping blow. Caria brought back her nail to stab forward as Dryya sidestepped the nail. Dryya grabbed at the handle nearing the start of the blade and tugged hard. Caria made a gasp as she was pulled forward, off balance, into a headbutt.

Dryya immediately regretted doing that. She dropped her nail, holding her mask as it shook like a gong. Though, with any luck Caria had done the same. The pain lessened slightly and Dryya looked around, Caria had also dropped her nail and was approaching, claw outstretched into a right hook. Dryya blocked it away and struck back, punching just below the neck. In response, Caria wildly clawed at her mask, it barely stopping the claw before reaching her face. Striking quickly, Dryya knocked away the left, then blocked the returning right, into a straight punch to the jaw.

Caria stumbled backwards, barely keeping upright as she clutched at her jaw. There was blood dripping down onto her claws and to the ground. Dryya stared back into the Mantis Lord’s eyes. After a moment, Caria disappeared, only to reappear atop her throne with the other fallen Lord in her arms. 

Huffing and puffing, Dryya ran back towards her fallen nail, she was able to grab it before the last Mantis Lord appeared before her, this one must be Goisa. Ze’mer was chasing her from far behind the thrones. The Lord reached down and picked up Caria’s nail right as Ze’mer took a stance behind her

Ze’mer charged, holding the nail forward as a shield. Goisa began to spin each Lance and parried off Ze’mer. Dryya ran forward onto be blocked by the other spinning lance. Running around the Lord, Dryya was constantly blocked off by the second spinning lance as Ze’mer uselessly slashed against the first. Only when Dryya was by Ze’mers side did Goisa stop the spinning. Instead stabbing and swiping at them to push them back. The wall behind them was approaching fast, they had to do something.

Ze’mer yelled as Dryya suddenly leaped forward, nail stretched to pierce, only to be cut out of the air. Dryya felt the wicked blade edge cut through her armour, leaving a deep gash in her side, the fury filled eyes of Goisa following her as she fell. The focus of Caria from her throne. Ze’mers screaming. Hitting the cold earth. Her nail leaving her. Another yell, like a gurgling screech. 

Goisa suddenly appeared on her throne, a great gash in her side, matching Dryya’s own. They had won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I just went from Bright and Fluffy to Dark and Edgy didn't I


	4. Mystery

Dryya woke abruptly to a dark room, she was laid onto a bed with white sheets. To the side sat Ze’mer, head hung low over. Dryya shifted upward in the bed and Ze’mer straightened up to the sound.

“You’re awake finally” Ze’mer said.

Trying to get up, Dryya had to stop to stabbing pains all across her left side. Looking down, white bandages were placed all around her stomach and chest. 

“What happened?” Dryya asked, ignoring the pains to sit up straight

“Y-you fell, you could have died” Ze’mer said, Dryya realised just how shaken she was. Ze’mer looked like she had spent the entire time crying, black marks on her skin and patches of cuts against her skin were leftover from the fight. 

“Oh don’t cry again” Dryya said as Ze’mer started to water up again, “I won’t leave you, I'm too tough to die”

“But Keiza did! And so did my Lily!” Ze’mer wailed back, “I can’t lose you too”  
With that Ze’mer hung her head forward and another stream of tears streaked down her grey dress. Dryya moved across the bed to hold Ze’mer’s head in her arms, patting and rubbing the back of her head.

After the tears had dried up, Dryya spoke, “I'm alive, and I won’t die anytime soon. Whatever is ahead us, I’m will always be there for you”

Ze’mer looked up, back at Dryya, after a moment of silence, she made a noise of air exhaling, “I'll do the same”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dryya healed very well, quickly she was on her feet again, Ze’mer still had some scratches but the bruises were shrinking quickly by the time they walked back into the 

The Mantis Lords still seemed in bad shape. Caria looked like she was back to normal but the other two still had marks and wounds, Vatina had marks all over her body still and Goisa’s side was still red from the wound. If they were still in pain, they did not show it.

It was Vatina that spoke first, “You have fought valiantly, you're challenged us for the right to enter the forbidden lands, Deepnest!”

Caria made a strangled calling noise and the gate opened up to dark blueish realm, the air smelled like rotting flesh. Dryya stared down into the dark unknown, what is this place? Looking at Ze’mer, Dryya could tell she was thinking the same.

“I'm always at your side, Ze’mer, whatever is down there, we will get through it” Dryya reassured her. Ze’mer only smiled back

“We await your return, warriors” Called Vatina as the gates slammed closed behind the two.


End file.
